New Targonor Society Quest Lines (Levels 25-40)
There are three competing trading societies in New Targonor, and each offers work orders, recipes and a line of quests that reward you with items, experience and faction. The three societies are: *The New Targonor Trading Company - a large, generally law-abiding if hard-selling general trade organization. *The Arcane Camarilla - a smaller trading company, specializing more in the trading of magical items, be they legal or otherwise. *The Imperial Trade Organization - a large, somewhat unpleasant and at times violent trade organization, which does not worry about legal issues at all. Directions to the headquarters of these societies and their key members are given on the links above. Gaining Faction You may complete work orders for any or all of these societies, and you may also complete the first quest for any or all three of them. However, note that the three societies are in competition with each other, so doing any work for one of them does to some extent harm your faction with the other two. That said, it is definitely possible by doing a lot of work orders to slowly gain faction with all three societies Work Orders Each of the three societies offers crafters work orders, to allow you to gain faction with that society. Details of the work orders are given on the link below. *New Targonor Society Work Orders Joining a Society To get access to the best rewards, you need to actually join one of the three societies. This is done by completing the second quest (the "Joining" quest) for the society you have selected. As a member, you can then move on to the later quests for that society. You can only be a member of one of the three New Targonor societies at any given time, and once you join one society, you can no longer do quests for the other two, so make your choice wisely! The choice of society should be made bearing in mind the rewards available, and it is recommended that before making the choice, you look at the rewards each society offers, and also look at the Ahgram Society quests and the rewards they offer, to make decisions that nicely complement each other. For example, perhaps choose a New Targonor society that rewards a ring and an Ahgram society that rewards an earring, and preferably with boosts to different stats. Quest Lines Each of the three societies offers crafters a line of quests specific to them. Details of these are given below *New Targonor Trading Company Quests * Arcane Camarilla Quests * Imperial Trade Organization Quests Society Recipes Each of the three societies also offers crafters some special recipes that are specific to that society. Details of the recipes are given on the link below. *Special Recipes From New Targonor Societies Changing Society At any time after you have joined one of the societies, you can choose to approach the leader of one of the other two societies and ask to join them instead. If you make this request, you will be warned that such an action will cause you to lose faction and recipes with the other societies. If you accept this and ask to join anyway, then you will take the following faction adjustments: *+150 the new society you joined *-100 the society you just left *-100 the third society in the city Despite the warning, you will not actually lose the recipes you may have purchased from your old society. (Be aware that, if you were in one society, trained in a recipe with them, left that society for another, and then later returned and rejoined the original society, you will still have the recipe you bought the first time. However, but the recipe trainer will offer it you again as if you did not have it.) Note that choosing to join the new society does not prevent you from then doing the second quest for your new society (the "Joining" quest) if you have never done it before. Changing societies is nothing to be concerned about. The loss of faction is small compared to the large gains made by completing the questlines, and the work orders are quick to fill any gaps. Last Updated All the data presented on this page has been fully checked and is up-to-date as of 9 March 2012. Category:Crafting Quests Category:Crafting Guides